Un an de plus
by Pandi74
Summary: Série animal écrit avec Mirabelle, attention: Slash. C'est l'anniversaire de Charlie, que va lui offrir Don?


Écrit par Mirabelle et Pandi

_Nous ne faisons pas d'argent avec ces fanfics et les personnages restent la propriété de leurs créateurs._

_Pairing: Don/Charlie Numb3rs_

_Classement: PG13 Inceste_

_Résumé: Don a trouvé un cadeau idéal pour Charlie._

Un an de plus

Depuis deux semaines, Don se creusait la tête jour et nuit. L'anniversaire de son jeune frère approchait à grands pas et il ne savait toujours pas quoi lui offrir. Des vêtements? Manque total d'imagination. C'est ce que l'on donne lorsque l'on ne sait pas quoi acheter. Une invitation au resto? Même ordre d'idée, ça fait cadeau de dernière minute. Un certificat-cadeau? Ça fait, je l'ai acheté avant d'arriver parce que je ne savais pas quoi offrir. Alors quoi? Un article de sport? Pas le bon gars. Un truc de pêche? Pour attraper la poussière dans le fond du garage? Un GPS? Pour qu'il croit que le super agent le pensait incapable de retrouver son chemin? Alors quoi? Merde, un putain de cadeau! Ça ne devait pas être si difficile à trouver.

Don se sentait découragé, il voulait tellement faire plaisir à son frère. Il voulait que Charlie voit dans son cadeau tout l'amour qu'il lui portait. Tout en marchant, il passa devant une animalerie. Dans la vitrine, plusieurs petits animaux trottaient et plusieurs regardaient les passants avec leurs grands yeux tristes, souhaitant que quelques bons samaritains se laisseraient tenter de les adopter. Don entra dans la boutique, histoire de voir les chiots, car il adorait la race canine. Il aperçut dans une cage des petits hamsters, Charlie avait adoré le sien lorsqu'il était enfant.

Don le voyait encore le nez presque dans la cage à force d'être proche, à regarder les pitreries du petit rongeur. Il revoyait aussi les yeux intelligents de son frère, grands ouverts de fierté, la première fois qu'il avait pris dans ses petites mains la boule de fourrure. Et combien d'allées et venues l'animal avait-il faites dans sa petite boule? Charlie le traînait partout où il allait. Son hamster était sa fierté. La seule chose qui réussissait à lui faire lever le nez de ses fichus mathématiques.

Heureux d'avoir enfin trouvé le cadeau du siècle, Don se dirigea rapidement vers un employé afin de se procurer tout ce dont il avait besoin pour rendre la cage la plus agréable possible. Nourriture, bouteille d'eau, roue, tunnel, et tout le reste. Surtout, ne pas oublier le supplément de vitamines pour donner aux poils de l'animal ce joli pelage lustré. Fier de sa trouvaille, Don se pressa d'aller cacher ses achats loin de la curiosité de Charlie. Arrivé à la maison, il sortit tout le bazar de sa voiture. Il faillit laisser échapper la cage lorsqu'il entendit une voix s'élever directement derrière lui.

— Don, qu'est-ce que tu fais à la maison à cette heure-ci? Merde! jura Don, fallait bien qu'il soit dehors, lui qui ne sortait que si on le menaçait avec une arme, et encore.

— Ho! Charlie, tu vas bien?

— Mais oui, tu m'as vu ce matin et j'allais bien, et je vais bien maintenant.

— Bien? Charlie regarda son frère curieusement, le comportement de Don l'intriguait.

Où se cachait la belle assurance du flic engagé par l'état?

— T'as besoin d'aide?

— Non, c'est inutile. Je... Enfin, je passais juste pour te dire que...

— Que?

— Papa veut que tu arroses les plants de tomates. C'est ça, papa veut que tu arroses les plants de tomates.

— C'est bon, tu te répètes. Ton téléphone est en dérangement?

— Non, je ne crois pas. Pourquoi?

— Un simple appel aurait suffi pour me dire ça. À moins que tu doives aussi me montrer la quantité d'eau à mettre. Mais tu sais, côté chiffre, je m'y connais un peu. Si tu me donnes une quantité approximative, même très vague, je vais y arriver.

— Non, je sais bien que tu sais comment faire. C'est que je passais pas ici et je me suis dis, tiens, je vais aller dire bonjour à Charlie.

— C'est bien gentil de ta part. Mais je te retourne ta première question, est-ce que tu vas bien Don?

— Oui, oui, je vais bien.

— T'as l'air bizarre.

Don aurait voulu être à des kilomètres de là. Jamais, depuis sa tendre enfance, il ne s'était senti embarrassé comme ça. Sa belle assurance fondait comme neige au soleil lorsqu'il s'agissait de Charlie. Dieu qu'il l'aimait cet homme. Tout en réfléchissant, il se débattait maladroitement avec la cage qu'il avait en main et son occupant ne semblait pas beaucoup apprécier d'être ainsi brassé, de tous bords et de tous côtés. En le voyant s'empêtrer avec la cage, Charlie la lui prit des mains

— NON! Cria Don, ce qui surprit le jeune homme qui laissa échapper la cage.

— C'est quoi ça? T'as vu, y as un truc qui essaie de se sauver.

Les yeux de Charlie semblaient soudainement trop brillants. Sa voix paraissait surexcitée alors que ses mains fuyaient devant un semblant de retenue ou de contrôle. Don se pencha pour remettre l'animal un peu secoué dans sa cage alors que son regard ne quitta pas son frère. Est-ce qu'il l'entendait murmurer des formules mathématiques ou bien il souffrait de mirage auditif? Don referma la cage d'un geste assuré et se releva pour poser ses mains sur les épaules de son frère.

— J'aurais préféré que tu ne le découvres pas de cette façon. Je voulais te faire une surprise pour ton anniversaire. Le hamster, c'est ton cadeau. J'espère que tu vas l'aimer et lui trouver un joli nom?

Sans prendre le temps de répondre, Charlie tourna les talons et alla s'enfermer dans la sécurité réconfortante du garage. Don resta debout les bras ballants, étonné par la réaction de son frère. Pour être gâchée, sa surprise l'était, c'était le moins que l'on puisse dire. Mais le pire, c'est que Charlie ne semblait pas du tout l'avoir appréciée. Don décida de suivre les pas de son frère, dans l'espoir d'avoir une explication. Il ouvrit la porte lentement et pointa seulement le bout du nez à l'intérieur. Il aperçut Charlie assis par terre, la tête sur les genoux, dans le coin le plus reculé de la pièce. Don s'approcha et demanda d'une voix douce.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Charlie? Je croyais te faire plaisir.

— Me faire plaisir? acheter une bête immonde et... et...

— Une bête immonde? Ce n'est qu'un hamster, une toute petite bête. Tu adorais ton hamster. Il n'existe pas une photo de toi à l'âge de 6 ans où tu ne l'as pas dans tes mains ou sur l'épaule. Il ne te quittait jamais. Je te soupçonne même d'avoir déjà dormi avec lui.

Le regard jusque-là paniqué de Charlie se transforma en un orage de larmes. Don n'y comprenait plus rien.

— Va falloir que tu m'expliques, Charlie. Je suis complètement largué.

— Y a rien à expliquer! Tu repars et ton animal de malheur aussi.

— Attends, je croyais que c'est ce que t'avais toujours voulu? Les parents n'ont jamais acheté d'autres animaux par la suite, même pas un poisson rouge. Je pensais que ça te manquait.

— J'ai l'air de quelqu'un qui saute de joie?

— Non effectivement, tu n'as pas l'air content. Je repars Charlie, avec tout mon attirail. Mais dis-toi une chose, je l'ai fait pour te faire plaisir et non pas pour te faire peur. Tu me reproches souvent de ne pas parler, alors ça prouve que nous sommes effectivement de la même famille, car les explications ne sont pas ton fort non plus! À part tes formules mathématiques, pas moyen de te faire parler.

Don se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie.

— Oui, justement, nous sommes de la même famille! Et en tant que grand frère, tu aurais dû savoir que je n'aime pas les animaux.

— J'aurais dû le savoir? Parce que tu me l'as déjà dit peut-être?

— Noooon, répondit Charlie d'un ton hésitant.

— Alors, mon don de divination doit être en panne parce que je ne sais pas, mais alors vraiment pas du tout, pourquoi tu as subitement une aversion pour les hamsters.

— Subitement? Subitement? Mais ça fait des années! s'écria Charlie. Je refuse de m'attacher encore une fois à une de ces stupides bestioles.

— Calme-toi! Respire un peu.

— Non! Tu voulais que je parle, alors t'écoutes. Il m'a mordu.

— Il t'a pas même pas touché.

— Pas lui, idiot! L'autre. Bajoue. Mon hamster. Il m'a mordu.

— Et alors? Il m'a déjà mordu aussi, ça arrive souvent.

— Sauf que, lorsqu'il m'a mordu, je l'ai laissé tomber.

— C'est normal Charlie, tu n'étais qu'un enfant.

Les larmes se mirent à couler abondamment sur les joues de Charlie.

— Je me trouvais en haut des marches quand je l'ai laissé échapper. Il a rebondi sur chacune d'elles, jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve complètement en bas. Il ne bougeait plus. Je l'ai ramassé et remis dans sa cage, puis j'ai fait semblant de dormir jusqu'à ce que maman vienne me réveiller. Elle était mal pour m'annoncer que Bajoue était mort et moi, j'ai fait comme si je ne le savais pas. Il est mort à cause de moi!

— Mais c'était un accident, pas de quoi en faire un plat.

— On voit bien que ce n'est pas toi qui était responsable de sa mort! À ces mots, le visage de Don blanchit et son langage corporel indiqua un stress intense.

— On parle bien d'un hamster, n'est-ce pas? Je comprends ce que tu ressens Charlie, je sais ce que tu peux éprouver.

— Non, tu ne sais pas! Ça m'a fait tellement mal, tu ne peux pas savoir

— Crois-moi, lorsque je te dis que je sais, je sais.

— Ah! Oui monsieur je sais tout. Naturellement, tu sais...

- Oui! cria Don, oui je sais! car je suis responsable de la mort d'une fillette tuée dans une opération. C'est ma balle qui l'a atteinte, malgré que l'autopsie ait indiqué la présence de trois autres projectiles dans son corps! Mais je sais que c'est ma balle qui l'a tuée...

Maintenant, Don aussi criait. Charlie resta un moment sans voix. Il revoyait les titres des journaux sur la fillette abattue. Jamais le nom de l'agent impliqué n'avait été dévoilé. Et le jeune Epps n'avait rien remarqué chez son grand frère, aucun changement d'attitude, de comportement. Rien. Le petit génie n'avait rien vu, rien soupçonné. Une fois de plus, Don avait livré une prestation digne d'un Oscar. Pas de larmes, pas de crise. Extérieurement, il semblait dans son état normal. Charlie se sentit soudainement si égoïste. Comment pouvait-il s'apitoyer sur son sort, sur la gaffe d'un enfant de six ans, alors que son frère devait probablement rêver chaque nuit d'une fillette inconnue qui ne célébrerait plus jamais son anniversaire?

— Je suis désolé, Donnie. Je ne savais pas. Je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer...

— Tu n'as pas à être désolé. Je ne voulais pas que tu le saches.

— Pourquoi? Je croyais que tu avais confiance en moi?

— J'ai confiance, mais tu t'inquiètes déjà tellement. C'est moi le grand frère, je ne pouvais pas te faire porter encore plus de poids sur tes épaules.

— J'suis plus un gamin! Quand vas-tu enfin t'en rendre compte?

Une larme glissa sur la joue de Charlie. Il se retourna vivement et courut se réfugier sous un grand arbre. L'arbre au pied duquel il avait adossé ses moments de solitude lors du départ de son frère quelques années plus tôt. Don lui laissa un moment, le temps de se ressaisir et il le rejoignit avec deux bières, espérant apporter la paix.

— Je suis un homme Don, il est temps que tu le réalises.

— Je le sais, Charlie. J'le sais que trop bien. Je sais que tu es un homme et un vrai. Je le sens quand je te prends dans mes bras et que nous nous endormons, collés l'un à l'autre. Si je ne t'ai rien dit, ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait que tu sois un homme ou pas. Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter, c'est tout. Ça ne change pas la façon dont je te vois. Un homme comme il ne s'en fait plus. Et j'ai la chance de l'avoir pour moi tout seul.

À ces mots, Charlie regarda son frère droit dans les yeux. Il vit que Don lui disait la vérité. Il lui prit une bière des mains, en but une grande gorgée et finit par adresser son plus beau sourire à l'homme qui était le plus important dans sa vie. Quelle connerie cette histoire! Tout ça à cause d'un sale rat en miniature. En fin de compte, la petite bête n'était pas si répugnante après tout et c'était un cadeau de Don. Il devenait donc précieux. Aussi précieux que tous les moments qu'ils réussissaient à passer ensemble, chaque instant volé aux yeux du monde, reculé au fin fond de leur amour. Bien que peu nombreux, ils en vivaient passionnément chaque seconde. La seule différence maintenant, c'est qu'ils auraient un moment de complicité de plus à partager. Et si tout se déroulait comme prévu, un petit animal se joindrait aussi à leurs moments de bonheur. Souvenirs et avenir pouvaient partager l'espoir du futur.

— Don, je suis désolé de mon comportement. Je crie à qui mieux mieux que je suis un homme et je te fais une crise à cause d'un petit bout de fourrure.

— Ne sois pas désolé, j'ai compris. Je vais le rapporter à l'animalerie et on...

— Non! S'écria vivement Charlie. Non, ne le rapporte pas. Je vais m'habituer à lui, je veux le garder, car c'est toi qui me la donné.

— Mais, je t'achèterai autre chose.

— Non, je veux le hamster, tu l'as choisi spécialement pour moi. Je veux le garder.

— T'es sûr?

— Oui, je suis certain. Et de plus, il me tiendra compagnie quand tu ne seras pas là.

— Bon, lui répondit Don en lui souriant, comme tu veux. Alors, allons voir comment Ti-bout a réagi à son aventure.

— Ti-bout?

— Le rat pas de queue qu'on appelle hamster. Lorsque tu m'as surpris, il a fait un vol plané, alors souhaitons qu'il ne soit pas traumatisé.

Les deux frères retournèrent d'un pas rapide à la voiture. La cage ne semblait pas trop avoir souffert de sa chute. Dans un coin, une petite boule de poils bougeait doucement. Don passa un doigt entre le grillage pour la caresser. Une fois la bête complètement rassurée, le policier ouvrit la cage et entra sa main à l'intérieur pour se saisir de l'animal. Il le ressortit et le caressa doucement en lui parlant. Il se tourna ensuite vers son frère.

— Tu veux le prendre? Don remarqua le moment d'hésitation de son cadet. Si tu veux le garder, il faudra bien que tu le prennes dans tes mains à un moment ou à un autre. Je ne serai pas toujours là pour nettoyer sa cage et m'occuper de lui.

— Je veux bien le prendre. Il ne mord pas?

— Non, il a ton caractère, docile comme un agneau.

— Don!

— Mais parfois, il n'écoute pas. L'animalier m'a dit que si on lui demande de rester sagement dans sa cage, il tentera une sortie. Comme toi.

— Pourquoi tu dis ça?

— Je sais que tu te sauvais en douce de ta chambre à l'adolescence.

— Et tu n'as jamais rien dit? Et tu ne t'es jamais inquiété de me savoir loin de la maison?

— Non. Enfin, à vrai dire oui, je m'inquiétais, mais je te suivais la plupart du temps.

— Tu me suivais!

— Oui, je ne voulais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Alors, je te suivais de loin. Et c'est là que j'ai commencé à admirer les étoiles, comme toi tu le faisais dans le parc. Et aujourd'hui, chaque fois que le ciel est clair et que les étoiles brillent, je pense à toi dans le parc, étendu dans l'herbe et les bras derrière la tête. Une très belle image que je veux garder de toi.

— Et moi qui me sentais brave de me promener tout seul la nuit.

— C'est pour ça que je ne t'ai rien dit, je ne voulais pas t'ôter ton illusion.

— Pourquoi me le dire maintenant?

— Tant qu'à être dans les confidences. Et je suis certain qu'aujourd'hui, tu y repenseras par deux fois avant de sortir la nuit. Les rues ne sont plus aussi sûres qu'avant. Le quartier a beau être relativement calme, on a toujours besoin d'avoir un policier sous la main.

— Alors dans ce cas, je peux dormir tranquille. Le meilleur policier de tous les États-Unis dort dans mon lit.

— Il ne fait qu'y dormir? questionna Don d'une voix plus que sensuelle.

— Non, parfois il ronfle, répondit malicieusement Charlie.

— C'est faux, je ne ronfle pas! Je respire fort.

— Accroche-toi à ton rêve, tant que tu le peux encore. Je t'ai filmé la semaine passée! J'ai une preuve irréfutable.

— Tout dépend du juge, ajouta Don en posant une main sur l'épaule de son frère.

— Mais, ce même juge te condamnerait aux travaux forcés à vie, mais ce sera dans ma vie à moi.

— N'importe quand, mon grand, je serai ton esclave, dit Don en se rapprochant de Charlie

— Fais attention à ce que tu fais devant Ti-Bout, il est encore jeune et il ne faut pas le scandaliser.

— Charlie, ce n'est qu'un hamster, pas un être humain.

— On ne sait jamais, rien n'a été prouvé scientifiquement. Oh! Je crois que je vais calculer la moyenne de son intelligence face à la nôtre pour savoir...

— Non Charlie, tu ne calculeras rien aujourd'hui. Il faut l'installer et lui donner à manger. Redonne-le-moi, je vais le remettre dans sa cage. Au moment où Don vint pour prendre la petite bête, Ti-bout le mordit et alla se cacher dans la manche de chemise de Charlie.

— Bon, me voila bien avancé, maintenant tu as un hamster de garde, comment je vais faire pour t'approcher?

— C'est de ta faute, aussi. Tu lui as fait peur avec tes grandes mains.

— Tu commences à le défendre?

— Ben quoi? Pour une fois que je peux jouer le rôle du grand frère, y a pas de raison que je m'en prive.

— Vois-tu Charlie, il n'y a pas meilleur que toi pour être le petit frère. Même si parfois, je te trouve tellement grand.

— Tu penses que Ti-Bout peut rester un moment seul dans le garage?

— Oui, pourquoi?

— J'ai une équation mathématique à vérifier. J'aimerais bien m'assurer qu'une règle établie est toujours vraie.

— Laquelle?

— Un corps + un corps = un corps.

— Si mon prof m'avait expliqué les mathématiques avec ce genre d'équation, j'aurais eu 100 % à mes examens.

Fin


End file.
